Brotherly Love
by Joya Verde
Summary: Sasuke adores his older brother, and Itachi loves his little brother. Too bad the older Uchiha has a warped sense in showing his love, that usually leaves Sasuke crying and Itachi in trouble. Just some good old brotherly love. Not yaoi.


**Summary: **Sasuke adores his older brother, and Itachi loves his little brother. Too bad the older Uchiha has a warped sense in showing his love, that usually leaves Sasuke crying and Itachi in trouble. Just some good old brotherly love.  
**AN: **Just something written for fun that I dug up and decided to share for some good laughs. Please enjoy!

**Warning: **Traumatized Sasuke and really evil older brother Itachi. Enjoy!

* * *

Brotherly Love

It was another Saturday afternoon, and Itachi gazes outside from the kitchen with empty eyes and a tiny scowl. He was bored. Again.

He just recently returned home a short out of the country mission to discover that his parents assigned him with babysitting duties that entire day while they headed out for personal matters for most of the day. Meanwhile, 7 year old Sasuke was in the family dojo, practicing his aims with small wooden throwing stars, trying to be just as good as his beloved older brother. Being 13 and bored out of his mind, Itachi felt like messing around with his little brother once again, since it has been a while since he's last done anything remotely fun with the younger boy.

The last time that he spent any time with Sasuke that did not have to do with training was nearly six months ago, since it had taken that long for Sasuke to stop being afraid of his own shadow and screaming every night after Itachi told the little boy a horror story, since Sasuke claimed he was a 'big boy' and wanted to hear a really scary story before bed time. Itachi, being the loving older brother, gave in to the boy's wishes. Itachi told Sasuke a story about a naughty little boy who used to live near them, and was forever changed after one horrible night. Itachi described how one night, before the little boy went to bed, the little boy's parents warned the little boy that all naughty children, if caught by the shadow demon, were taken away by their own shadows and forever changed. That night, the little boy decided not to listen to his parents and stayed up that night making a mess and lots of racket, clearly being naughty and wasn't paying any attention to the ever darkening shadow growing on the wall of his bedroom until it was too late. The little boy was taken and eaten by his own shadow (Itachi described it all in grotesque details, with Sasuke staring at him with a look of horror since children Sasuke's age have quite the vivid and wild imaginations after all), and in his place, was a much darker version of himself left behind. His family moved away right after that incident.

The story left Sasuke with so many bad dreams and many nights of bed wetting, Itachi's parents put him in charge of Sasuke's laundry that entire month as punishment.

The time before the bed time story, Sasuke was in the hospital for days with several broken bones and under psych analysis in case of psychological trauma, because of listening to his big brother's story about how he can find magical tomatoes in the Forest of Death that can make him grow big and strong (how else do you explain to the little boy about the dark and dangerous creatures in the forest and why they are so huge?).

Some people may think Itachi is a sick and twisted sadist who had too much free time on his hands. Itachi would reply that that is not always so, but it may be the case in this situation because he had no missions at the moment and finished his morning training already, which meant that he had free leisure for at least a few more hours before he starts his evening training. In all actuality, Itachi loves his little brother, he just had a warped sense of showing it, but if anyone were to try to hurt Sasuke or put the little boy in harms way, he would decapitate them without blinking an eye or finding their reasons. When it comes to Sasuke, Itachi would do anything to protect his younger brother, but that does not protect said little brother from Itachi himself, who tends to get bored easily and has the most fun when it comes to messing with his little brother, the little Uchiha who does nothing else but adores his older brother no matter what.

When looking for the boy, Itachi found his little brother finished with his training and back in his own room, doing what normal 7 year olds would do: draw pictures of his family, talk to his imaginary friend 'Tomah', and wonder when his older brother will have time to train with him again. Poor foolish little brother…

Before entering the younger Uchiha's room, Itachi knocks on the door to grab his little brother's attention, smiling lightly and calmly to his younger brother despite the bright maniacal light that was shining in his eyes, not that Sasuke noticed.

"Hey sasuke. What are you up to?"

"Drawing. What's up Aniki?"

Taking a pause and letting out a dramatic sigh, Itachi sits next to Sasuke and gives the little boy a much sadder smile and gently patted the little boy's shoulder, making the little boy tense up a little and somewhat concerned as to why his brother was looking so troubled. All the while, those dark ruby eyes sparkled brightly.

"Sasuke, I, I think it's time you know. You're old enough, and going to be entering the academy soon. It is my duty, as your older brother, to tell you this before you hear it from anyone else in school who already knows about it. Sasuke, you're adopted."

Sasuke was so shocked he could only mouth the words he wanted to say before words started spilling out of his mouth as his mind worked frantically to digest this bombshell of information and tried to make sense of it.

"EHH? But, how? What, I mean, does mom and dad know?"

The little boy stared at his older brother (was Itachi still his brother? They looked so much alike!) with big eyes as he felt the shock roll around his head, quickly subdued by the fear and confusion as to what he should do now that he knew, and apparently other people who he will meet in school also knew. Sasuke was so scared and confused his eyes quickly watered up and his vision all but blurry, completely misinterpreting his brother's sadistic smirk and brightly glowing red eyes for a sad and comforting smile and watery red eyes.

"Yes Sasuke, they would know because they're the ones who adopted you. After they had me, they wanted to have another baby but they thought it would be better to adopt since there were so many babies in the orphanage at that time you were born. They saw you, and since you had black hair, pale skin and dark eyes like mine, they decided to adopt you and pass you off as an Uchiha. Why else are you not yet able to achieve the Sharingan at your age, or the fact that your aims still suck? It's natural for non-Uchihas. Don't worry though, mom and dad would still love you, but if I were you, from now on I'd call mom and dad 'Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha', since now you know."

Itachi left right after that and laughed to himself in his room, anticipating the reactions of his parents and preparing to tell the story to his best friend Shisui. Meanwhile, Sasuke cried in his room all day. He cried until his 'adopted' parents came home. Walking to the front door, tear-stained eyes, he welcomed them home, addressing them as Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha when they entered the door. Both parents were staring at their youngest child in disbelief and demanded to know why the boy was crying and calling them Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. Crying his eyes out, little Sasuke poured his little heart out about his new found knowledge about his personal history. Upon hearing the story, Fugaku marched to the dojo where Itachi was commencing his evening training and gave the boy a good ass whooping for messing around with the youngest Uchiha in such a way.

That night, after much sweet talking from mom and reaffirmation from dad that Sasuke was indeed NOT adopted, that he was 100% Uchiha that just needed a lot more training, and not to listen to Itachi anymore, they left to go to sleep, walking past Itachi and ignoring their older son who was standing by the door watching the entire scene enfold before him. Sasuke was starting to feel better and wondered why his brother would say such a mean thing and decided to ask in the morning when he noticed Itachi standing by the doorway.

Itachi enters Sasuke's room, and before Sasuke could ask the question Itachi lightly pats Sasuke's head, let's out another little sigh and shakes his head.

"You see Sasuke? The reason why mom and dad are so angry with me is because now you know the horrible truth. Sweet dreams."

For the rest of the night and that following week, Sasuke wouldn't stop bawling his eyes out.

End.

* * *

Hope you liked reading this story!

I was thinking of coming up with more stories with Itachi torturing his baby brother, but this may just be a oneshot xD.


End file.
